Bruises
by BobSince1934
Summary: Lindsey gives Tegan some bruises. Slight Quincest implied. Oneshot.


The evening should be ending around this time, but summer made the days continually longer, and the sun was still visible when Tegan and Lindsey arrived home from the studio. Down to the last few days of making the record, the group had caved and ordered Chinese take out, abandoning their original plan of eating healthily throughout the entire recording process for some much craved sugar and sodium. With dinner out of the way, the two had the rest of the warm L.A. evening to enjoy.

"Do you want to sit on the balcony, babe?" Lindsey asked, raiding the fridge for something to quench her thirst. The heat dehydrated her.

Tegan was in the bedroom finding her own way to combat the temperature. She slipped out of her professional attire, a blazer and pants, and into a thin T-shirt and shorts. Her face scrunched in displeasure at the thought of Lindsey's suggestion. The sunset would be beautiful to watch, but it would also be miserable. She strolled back into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from Lindsey's hand. "Too hot. Too tired."

Lindsey thought for a moment, reveling in the cool feeling of the beer's condensation running down her fingers. "Agreed."

Tegan made her way to the couch, sinking into it and propping her bare feet on the coffee table. She wriggled her toes, paying special attention to the scabbed-over one she'd knocked into the wall a couple weeks earlier. She was reliving how klutzy she was as Lindsey plopped down next to her.

"Did you have a productive day?" Lindsey was used to being in the studio with the twins, taking photos. Now that she no longer had to be there, she had to get her information from hearsay instead of experience.

Tegan tore her attention away from her toes and back to her girlfriend. "Uh-huh. Only one more song left to mix. Feels weird to be almost done."

Tegan always had to adjust to not being busy after an album or a tour. Months of routine gave way to nothing, and each time Tegan felt out of her element with the rediscovered casualness of life.

"How long has it been, anyway?" a curious Lindsey asked.

"About four and a half months." It was a long time, a vast majority of the year so far, but Tegan was looking forward to being out of the studio. She was excited for the release of the record and the prospect of touring, and she also planned to take advantage of her summer off with her wonderful girlfriend.

Deciding to make the best of the evening as well, Tegan grabbed the remote off the coffee table, switched the TV on, and flipped through the channel guide. Finding nothing entertaining, the two settled on an old DVR recording of Game of Thrones. They watched for a while, intrigued even though it was an episode both had already seen. There was something about the fighting and gore that unhealthily captivated them.

Tegan was transfixed when Lindsey let out a seemingly impromptu scoff. Tegan, assuming a joke had gone over her head unregistered, asked what was so funny. Lindsey responded, "Nice choice in shorts, Teegs."

Tegan glanced down and blushed. The denim she was wearing didn't stretch very far down her thighs, leaving plenty of pale skin exposed - well, some pale skin and quite a lot of bruised skin. Tegan blushed, remembering the formation of those bruises. There was no need to be embarrassed; the creator of the dark splotches was sitting next to her, but she couldn't help but act shyly. The bruises were an acknowledgement of sexuality, and Tegan couldn't bring herself to be as open with her kinks as her sister was. Tegan also couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed that she was so submissive she'd let her straight girlfriend dominate and mark her so heavily. The more she thought about it, the more she blushed and the more Lindsey giggled at her partner's tomato-shaded face.

The older woman gave the younger a quick peck on the cheek. She could feel the heat coming off Tegan's face. "Don't worry about it," she soothed.

Lindsey snaked a hand around the damaged leg of the woman next to her, resting it near the start of her thigh, just above the bruising. Slowly, calmly, her thumb skimmed across the dark rings. This was how it always started now. The first time had been an accident, roughness taken a little too far. Lindsey had felt bad afterwards, but Tegan hadn't. She had always reveled in markings, tattoos, hickeys, and she loved the way the bruises signified her as Lindsey's. Not only were they visual reminders, she felt it every time she rubbed her thighs together when she walked or rested her hands in her lap. She could have that little piece of Lindsey and relive the pain's making anytime she wanted, and it turned her on. She convinced Lindsey to do it again, and it became a regular thing. Now it seemed at any given time she had a nice collection of bruises varying in shape, size, color, age, and severity. She couldn't let them heal without replacing them with new ones. Not enough time passed between sessions. She couldn't stop wanting them.

Lindsey continued rubbing softly while Tegan tried to turn her attention back to the television. It was a feeble attempt that became impossible the second Lindsey began applying more pressure to her strokes. Lindsey's finger pads indented Tegan's flesh and zipped across it like a tsunami, leaving rippling in its wake, sending pain to Tegan with each wave. Each jolt of pain had the opposite effect on Tegan, and it took everything in her not to lay her head back and moan at the pleasure. Her breathing came out ragged, and Lindsey knew she had her in the palm of her hands - literally. But she knew Tegan preferred it when she had her by the jaw.

Attention fully dissociated from the show flashing before her, Lindsey assumed the familiar position on the floor. Her own knees braced against the carpet, she set about parting Tegan's knees a little further to make room for her frame. Tegan's body eagerly complied and Lindsey scooted closer to her lover, her thighs pressed against the brown leather of the couch.

Tegan was going to milk this for every second, and there was no way she was letting any distractions get in the way. She swallowed hard and reached for the remote. Game of Thrones disappeared. It was just her and Lindsey and the sound of shallow, hitched breathing.

This new position allowed Lindsey to use both of her hands on both of Tegan's thighs. Thumbs rubbed across twice as much skin and brought twice as much pleasure to the younger woman who was relaxing more and more into the couch. Tegan could sit like this forever. This was bliss to her, like swimming in a kiddy pool of endorphins.

Lindsey, however, could never leave Tegan with just a buzz. During the first couple of premeditated occurrences she was a bit more hesitant, but now she wanted nothing more than to leave Tegan totally intoxicated. She was greedy and wanted to give her girlfriend everything she could. Lips aided thumbs and sent entirely new jolts of pleasure up Tegan's spine. Kisses, no matter where they were, sparked explosions of ecstasy in Tegan, and the added sting of the bruising made that pleasure ten times more exciting.

Lindsey kissed and licked and it all went straight to Tegan's core. Her head rested on the back of the couch. Her eyes were closed, and she was trying to stifle the small moans forming in her throat. She concentrated on keeping her hips firmly planted to the upholstery and not squirming under Lindsey's touch. She was doing well until Lindsey broke her focus.

The older woman looked up, removing lips from skin. "Tegan. . . Look at me."

Instinctively subservient, Tegan couldn't help but lift her head and make eye contact with the woman between her legs. Her eyes were completely glossed over and her pupils were twice their normal size, black covering the beautiful brown of the iris. That was all Lindsey needed to see to know Tegan was ready for more. She was already too far gone and anything Lindsey did now would be fair game. It was time they move into the real fun.

With her left hand Lindsey gripped the upper portion of Tegan's left thigh, her thumb digging deeply into one of the darker, rounder bruises. The same act was how the bruise originated, and her finger fit perfectly against the print, like a weapon matching the aperture of a wound, making her the sure culprit. Tegan hissed from the pressure, but didn't move. Lindsey's grip held her in a vice, which was its intent. It braced Tegan for what came next. Lindsey smirked as she eyed the bigger, oval bruise beneath her thumb. Her mouth latched on, and she twisted her jaw to match the contour of the ring, her mouth remembering the position like legs remember bicycle pedals. She nibbles at the damaged spot lightly before bearing down, sinking her teeth into the soft, fleshy meat enough for Tegan to really feel it. Tegan let out a moan and tensed her legs, but Lindsey's hold kept her from squirming and soon her body relaxed again. She leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee for support. A second small round bruise matched perfectly with the indent of a thumb.

Lindsey's jaw unclenched, but the assault wasn't over. She went in again pointblank with the intention of making an entirely new bruise in the same general area. She bit harder than she had the first time, insuring the breakage of the capillaries underneath Tegan's skin. Tegan moaned louder than before and both women felt the rush of pleasure and primal instinct surge through them. The bite left Tegan panting long after Lindsey released her skin. More breath was stolen from Tegan as Lindsey lifted her body and captured Tegan's lips with her own. The kiss was passionate from the start and would have evolved even further had something not shocked them out of it.

Tegan's phone buzzed in her pocket, startling the both of them. Lindsey hopped off her partners lap, back onto her original seat. Tegan groaned, frustrated, and fished her cell phone from her shorts. She unlocked the screen to see who the text message was from.

"It's Sara."

"Tell her you're busy."

And she did. She typed out the reply swiftly, eager to get back to her girlfriend's lips. Kissing resumed, but was prematurely interrupted once again. Annoyed, Tegan frantically read the text. "How busy can you be?" Unsure of how to explain herself, she debated ignoring Sara. But she had a better idea. She bit her lip, snapped a quick picture of her thigh with the phone's camera, and sent it to Sara in hopes that it was all the explanation she would need.

Tegan set her phone on the cushion next to her in hopes that she wouldn't be returning to it. Now she wanted her focus entirely on Lindsey. But when she turned around Lindsey's face was not as lustful and glowing as it had been. She'd seen the flash of the camera and did not seem pleased.

"Did you just send a picture of that to Sara?" She asked accusingly, pointing at the wreckage of Tegan's leg.

" . . . No," Tegan lied, hoping to fool Lindsey, even though she knew she never could.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and snatched Tegan's phone. Tegan was going to apologize when Lindsey screamed, "You idiot! You really didn't send it to Sara! You sent it to Twitter!"

The sound that arose from Tegan's throat was inhuman and followed by "Ahh! Fix it!"

Lindsey scrambled to the Tegan and Sara Twitter page to delete the shared image. It disappeared from the feed and both of the women let out a sigh of relief.

Lindsey shook her head. "You need to be way more careful."

Tegan was still a bit pale from fright. "I know. I know. Fuck. Sorry." A moment passed before she added, "Can I send it to Sara now? You know she likes that kind of stuff." She reached for her phone, but Lindsey jerked away.

"I'LL do it."

Tegan nodded. "That's probably for the best . . ."


End file.
